1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pressure damping device for a brake system, and more particularly, to a pressure damping device for a brake system that may reduce noise and improve pedal feel by minimizing a pressure pulsation when braking.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake system for braking is essentially mounted to a vehicle, and in recent years, many kinds of systems to obtain more powerful and stable braking force have been proposed. Among these, in a hydraulic braking system, two hydraulic circuits are provided to control two wheels, and a pressure damping device for reducing a pressure pulsation is provided in an oil passage for connecting the two hydraulic circuits.
A pressure damping device according to the related art may connect outlet sides of pumps provided in each hydraulic circuit so as to dampen a liquid pressure discharged from the pump. In this instance, as shown in FIG. 1, the pressure damping device 1 includes a single piston 2 at a center thereof and a spring 3 at both ends thereof, so that the piston 2 is moved to both sides in accordance with the liquid pressure to reduce a pressure pulsation.
Specifically, the pressure damping device 1 includes two liquid pressure holes 4 respectively connected with the hydraulic circuit on both sides of a housing 5 for housing the piston 2, and pushes the piston 2 to reduce a pressure pulsation when a liquid pressure is transmitted to any one of the two liquid pressure holes 4.
However, in the pressure damping device 1 according to the related art, the pressure pulsation is reduced only by the load of the spring 3, and therefore proper pedal feel cannot be provided to a driver due to the lack of damping effect.
In addition, the moving piston 2 bumps against both side surfaces of the housing 5, and therefore durability of the piston 2 is reduced and noise is generated when it is used for a long time.
Therefore, there is a demand for a pressure damping device that may reduce operating noise and improve pedal feel by minimizing a pressure pulsation.